Presents
by bookgirl318
Summary: Katniss has never been good at giving presents, especially compared to Peeta. With two events coming up soon, what could she choose to show him how much she loves him and give him the desire of his heart.
1. Presents

**Presents**

By: Bookgirl318

"What am I going to give him this time?" Katniss thought about the situation she was in. She had never been good at giving presents to others. Before the war, there were never any real reasons to give presents. There were no holidays, and birthdays were the only things really celebrated. Even then, there usually wasn't enough money for a cake, let alone a present. It was sheer dumb luck in giving Prim the goat, which up to this point was the best gift she had ever given. But now, so many years after the war, things were different. There were a few holidays to celebrate, along with birthdays and anniversaries, which is exactly how she landed in the situation she was in now. There was no excuse not to give, as she had plenty of money to afford one, along with cake, and coming soon were two events close together that she had to think of something for.

It was all his fault! He was the one who made her fall in love with him so that she ended up marrying him and therefore was now obligated not only to give a gift for his birthday but their anniversary, as well. Both events were only 2 months apart, with their wedding anniversary coming up next week. And it wasn't just any anniversary. They will have been married for 15 years. It was special. She knew Peeta would definitely think so. She did too. It was amazing they had been together this long and still felt the same feelings, maybe even more so, than they did the first year.

` It wasn't that giving presents bothered her. They didn't, for she loved both giving and receiving them. But it was the fact that her gifts always seemed to pale next to what Peeta always gave her. Starting with the pearl and the locket in the arena of the 75th games, everything he gave had so much meaning. Just when she thought he could not outdo the last one, he always came up with something better the next time. A mounted and framed dandelion to celebrate their engagement, a portrait of her family for her birthday one year, and on their tenth anniversary he suggested finally getting wedding rings to honor their marriage. He went so far with this to even think of getting them engraved, the words he chose fraught with meaning. On the inside of his was written "Real," and hers lovingly inscribed with "Always." Her thumb daily rubbed over the word to remind her of him.

She gave him gifts, too, but they just didn't have the same feeling. New paints, pencils, easels, or other art supplies that he needed, or baking supplies or tools he had run out of. He needed them and appreciated them, but for once she wanted to do something that would make him see how much feeling went behind the gift and show how strong her love was for him. She had been mulling over this dilemma for weeks now, and still had no idea what to do. She thought of baking him something for once, but her skills were terrible, no matter how much he taught her. She tried art, as well, with little success. Something to remember his family by? He missed them so much…but, she didn't have anything to give in that way. She also tinkered with the idea of going the route of an intimate gift like lingerie, but Peeta always told her he didn't need that to enjoy that aspect of their life. She was getting a headache thinking so much about it all.

She was now at the point of needing help and ideas. The problem with that was who to go to. She could call up Annie, but she would probably say something to the effect that anything she gave him would be perfect. She could try Johanna, but that would bring ridicule, jokes, and mandates to just "jump his bones." Not helpful in any case. Haymitch always gave her good advice, but was in a bad state lately with waiting on his next liquor shipment, as well as never being married. "He still might be the best choice," she thought, when another person hit her mind who would be perfect. "Delly!" Katniss yelled out. Immediately, she ran out the door towards the middle of town. Delly's house was there where she lived with Thom, whom she married a year after returning to District 12. Katniss reached the house in 5 minutes. Panting, she knocked on the door. If Delly wasn't home, she could still stop by Haymitch's. After a few seconds, though, the door opened and a very pregnant Delly stood there with a huge smile on her face when she saw who it was.

"Katniss! It's great to see you. What are you doing here today?" she asked.

"I need some advice if you have time." Katniss smiled at the always happy woman.

"Of course! Come on in and sit down. I will make us some tea." Katniss come in and followed Delly into the kitchen. Delly started heating the stove and put the teapot on. After a few minutes it was boiling, and she took it off and finished making the tea, pouring two cups and placing them on the table.

"So, now tell me what is going on?" Delly started.

"Well," Katniss hesitantly while sipping on her cup. "it's our anniversary next week, and I can't think of what to get for Peeta. His gifts are always so wonderful and mine seem like afterthoughts compared to them."

Delly laughed, "Katniss, you need to calm down and stop putting yourself down or comparing your gift giving to Peeta's. First of all, it is just his nature to give thoughtful gifts. I know it probably doesn't come as easy for you. Second, no matter what you give, he will love it because he loves you more than life itself, and anything coming from you means a lot to him."

"I know, " Katniss sighed in reply, "but I want to really come up with something that will really show him all that I feel for him. Something with so much meaning for him."

Delly thought for a moment. "If you really want advice, what I would say is to think about Peeta. Think about who he is, not just what he likes, but more than that. Try to think about what are the true desires of his heart. That's what I try to do when giving gifts to Thom. I've actually had some good inspirations when I do! Last gift, Thom appreciated it so much I became pregnant with this one." She pointed to her very round stomach.

"The desires of his heart." Katniss pondered this idea for a minute. It at least gave her something to think about, even if it wasn't a specific idea. With that, Katniss decided to not take any more of Delly's time. "Thanks Delly, for the tea and the talk. I think I will be going now. I really appreciate just being able to talk with you."

"It's alright, Katniss. You are welcome any time to come and talk. I'm your friend too. Let me know how it all turns out!" Delly waved goodbye, and with that, she left and headed to the only place she knew where she could think clearly.

Her spot in the woods was another ten minutes from Delly's house, but Katniss relished the fresh air and time to think. When she finally got to her spot, she sat down amidst the lush green trees and finally put her mind to the idea she had been left with. The desires of Peeta's heart, she kept saying to herself. What were they anyway? What did Peeta want with his whole heart more than anything else?

As soon as that last question crossed her mind, the answer came so quickly to her. With that, it scared her more than anything she had experienced. She knew exactly what the desire of Peeta's heart was, and it was something she had openly denied him throughout their marriage. It was a topic they had discussed, skirted around, and fought over so much over the last 15 years that it had finally come to a point where they had stopped talking about it. Peeta was too tired of arguing and Katniss knew he had decided that she would never change her mind. She had hid the topic in the back of her mind for at least the last couple of years, but this had brought it to the forefront again.

"A baby," Katniss finally said to herself. Once she said it her mind started going a hundred miles an hour. At first, all her list of reasons for not having a baby quickly rose up. She didn't want to put any children through the torture of reapings and the Games. But, she had to admit that in fifteen years, the government had stabilized and she was now confident that the Games would never come back. She was afraid of being a failure as a mother. As Peeta had consistently reminded her in their arguments that he believed Katniss would make an amazing mother. She had loved and taken care of Prim so fiercely that he knew that she would do the same for their children. She knew she ultimately would too, but didn't she lose Prim anyway? How would she be able to lose her own child? Fear for their safety would overwhelm her.

But wouldn't that mean the capitol would still have a piece of her? That her keeping this fear of having a baby means that she was letting what had happen control her. The best way to overcome the destruction of life was to make life. Wouldn't it be the final insult from her to the capitol and its old ways to bring life into the world after so much death? She began to sit tall, realizing what was happening to her resolve. It was melting away with each answer to the argument. The final touch was her next thought. Peeta deserves to be a father. His kindness, compassion, and devotion would make him the best, she had no doubt. After the loss of his entire family, he should have the chance to continue his life on. She had been the barrier to it. She smiled as she thought about a little girl with his blonde curls and maybe her grey eyes dancing around the house, baking with Peeta, and walking through the woods with her. She had never before visualized what her child could look like, but seeing that vision now cemented her decision. With that, she got up and literally raced home to make preparations as she now knew what she was going to do.

Once there, she ran up to her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. The little bottle of pills were in there and she grabbed them. It was funny that she only had to take one every three months, but today was the actual day she was scheduled to take one. Only now, she had another idea for them. She found a little box, placed the bottle inside it and found some blue paper to wrap it up. Katniss then took some paper and wrote a little note to go with the present and placed it on top. She put everything in her dresser drawer and breathed a deep sigh. This was the beginning of some serious life changes. She had to get ready to face them.

A week later, Katniss was pacing as she was waiting for Peeta to come home from the bakery. Her nervousness had never been so high as it was now. Not only about the gift, but the implications of it. Finally, she heard the door open and the clomping of feet coming through the kitchen and into the family room where she was.

"Katniss?" Peeta called out, "Are you in here?"

"I'm here," she replied, and ran over to him, firmly kissing him to bid him welcome and show her excitement about the evening.

"Wow!" he said, "someone's glad to have me home! Happy Anniversary Katniss."

"Happy Anniversary Peeta. I love you. I can't believe it has been fifteen years." she said.

"Neither can I. It has gone by so fast, and you have made it wonderful." He always said the most loving things to her in his compliments. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, come on!" she said, and they went in to their dining room and enjoyed a delicious meal together that Katniss had prepared. As Peeta brought out dessert that he had made while at work, Katniss retrieved the gift from upstairs. They ate the amazing cake for a minute, then Peeta broke the silence.

"Here, a present for you to celebrate." He handed her a small, velvet, somewhat flat box. The only other time she had ever received such a box was when he got her wedding ring. But this wasn't square like that, it was more rectangle shape. She decided to just open it and when she did she was stunned. It was a gold chain necklace, but on the necklace was something she had not seen in years. The pendant was a pearl, and as soon as she saw it she knew without asking that it was not just any pearl, but the pearl that Peeta had given her on the beach in the Games.

"Oh Peeta!" she cried, "it's the pearl! It's so beautiful." The pearl was in a gold setting. Peeta told her to look on the back of the setting. When she did, she saw that it had been inscribed with a heart that had the letters P and K inside. Again, his gift had so much meaning and thoughtfulness to it. She thanked him and gave him another kiss. She then remembered to give him her gift. Here goes nothing, she thought.

He tore the paper off of the box and opened it, pulling out the bottle of pills. If it hadn't been such an intense moment, Katniss would have laughed at the look of complete confusion on his face.

"Um, Katniss, why are you giving me your bottle of birth control pills?" he finally asked.

"Because Peeta, I'm not taking them anymore, so I am giving them to you." she replied. Taking it all in and thinking for a minute, it dawned on him what she was trying to say.

"Katniss, are you telling me you want to have a baby?" he asked hesitantly, a hope on his face that she had not seen in a long time.

"Yes, Peeta, I am," she simply said.

"After all this time…" he let his thought trail off. "Are you sure? I mean, you were so adamant about not having one. What made you change your mind? I don't want you doing this just to make me happy. I want you to want this too."

"I do Peeta. I was thinking over all the arguments I had about not having a baby and finally came to the realization that they were not valid anymore. I'm not saying that I am not scared. I'm terrified, but at the same timeI am sure this is what I want with you more than anything. So, your gift for our anniversary is that I am giving you my pills and telling you that I am ready to have a baby if you are."

"Took you long enough!" he laughed, "and you bet I am ready. I have been ready for a long time. Thank you, Katniss." She laughed with him and they came together in a passionate kiss full of love, longing, and hope for all that the future had in store. He picked her up and led her upstairs where he let her fully know for most of the night how much he appreciated her gift.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

This time, the idea for what to give him was so simple Katniss only needed a moment of thought to decide. She took the little stick and placed it in a small rectangular box and wrapped it quickly. She wrote a little note to go with it and once again waited for Peeta to come home. After her nervousness the last time, she was practically giddy with what she was doing now.

When he came through the door, she ran to him and called "Happy Birthday Peeta!"

He gave her a thorough kiss, "What a welcome. It smells wonderful in here. Did you bake?"

"I did!" she smiled. "I made you a cake. I think I did pretty good this time." She had spent most of the morning working on it and was pretty proud of the result.

"Well, I can't wait to have some, lets eat then!" he replied and led her to the dining room once again. They finished with the cake and it may not have been as good as his creation, but it was definitely the best one she had ever made, and Peeta made his appreciation know by eating two pieces. Finally, he sat back and she knew it was now or never.

She got the box out and placed it on the table in front of him. He was intrigued by the shape and size, she could tell, so he quickly opened the gift. When he got the pregnancy test stick out, there was no confusion as he knew what it was. He looked at it and the lines it revealed, then he stared up at Katniss with an expression like he was not believing what he was seeing. She nodded and smiled and told him, "Why don't you look at the note." He did and saw words that melted his heart. It said Happy Birthday Peeta! Love, Katniss and Baby. He looked up again and the tears springing up in his eyes were unmistakable.

"I'm going to be a father. We're going to be parents, " he stated as the full realization was sinking in.

"Yeah, we are. In about seven and a half months," she told him.

The smile that came on his face lit up the room as he looked at her with all the love and admiration in his heart. "You are amazing, you know that?" he told her.

"You had a hand in it too, you know! This is one gift you can't give back. I hope you like it!" she stated.

"Don't worry. Best birthday present ever!" he said and together they laughed and kissed and loved for the rest of the night. Before falling asleep, Katniss looked at her husband and saw the look of complete happiness and peace on his face. She knew the next months would be difficult and the fear was not gone, but seeing him now, made all that she would face worth it. She loved him that much.

THE END


	2. Deserving

**This takes place about 15 years before Presents. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own these amazing characters.**

Deserving

"One year," Katniss said softly to herself as she worked in the kitchen. She had spent most of the day hunting and had caught a few good squirrels that she was preparing her dinner. As she was doing so, the thought had hit her all at once. It had been one year ago today that the war had ended, that she had killed Coin and Snow died in the aftermath. The time had seem to pass so quickly, yet so slowly at the same time. Oh, but what a year it had been. The days after the shooting with her alone in the capitol, or even when she first came home seem to drag by minute after minute, with her thoughts completely consumed by loss and grief. Alternating between sleeping, sitting by the fire, and maybe eating some food, it was the definition of a "pit of dispair."

That all changed the moment she saw that Peeta had returned. The primrose bushes planted, finding Buttercup, grieving with her mother, then slowly talking with Dr. Aurelius and getting into a routine. With these events, the pace of her life moved forward as she realized she healed. It increased more as she and Peeta had worked on their memory book and eventually they began sharing a bed again, followed by kissing. All of this culminating in the night of her revelation about three months, when she knew without a doubt she completely belonged with Peeta. They had made love for the first time, innocent, sweet, yet passionate, followed by her declaration that her feelings for him were "real."

From that day, they had not been separated. Spending any free time together and continuing to learn at night about the pleasure their bodies desired. It had a been a fast and furious few months since that time, with an almost magical feeling. So magical, that Katniss feared that something would soon break the bubble she felt she was in. RIght now, she was aware that since in the last couple of days Peeta had been acting strangely. Not distant necessarily, but like something was on his mind that he wasn't sharing with her. Usually, he told her everything as befit his open personality, so noticing that he was keeping something to himself was not normal. She thought of the many things it could be, like work stress, or dealing with flashbacks, but the insecure part of her also wondered if she had done something wrong and Peeta was reevaluating their relationship.

This scary thought had crept up in her mind over the past few days so that today she finally decided she had to confront him about it. She had to know what was going on so that her mind could have some peace. Healing had been so difficult this year that she had come to realize that peace in her life was what she craved most. All these thoughts she attempted to push aside as she finished dinner and waited for Peeta to be home. It wasn't long before she was rewarded with the turning of the doorknob and his footsteps coming through.

"Hey," he said to her coming in a giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. Nice, but definitely different from the passionate kisses that greeted her about a month ago. He went upstairs and changed, coming down fifteen minutes later to eat.

As they ate the stew and vegetables, she had finally had enough. She blurted out in frustration, "Peeta, tell me what is going on!"

"What do you mean?" his eyes averting from hers, "Nothing is going on."

"You might be a pretty good liar, but I have known you long enough to be able to tell now. Something is up, and has been for awhile. What is it? Did I do something? Do you want to go back to your house?" As always, her insecurity came through.

"Go back to my house?" he mumbled. "Why would you ever think that I would want to do that?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "all I know is that there is obviously something you are not telling me and I couldn't think of what else it could be unless there was something you were mad at me about."

He hesitated for a moment, and then sighed with resignation, finally deciding to own up. "Something has been on my mind a lot lately, although it has nothing to do with me being mad at you or wanting to leave. Actually, it's the opposite that has been going through my head."

"What?" she let her mind race at what he could possibly be talking about.

A few seconds of silence passed before he finally asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"OK," she said nervously, unsure about what she would hear.

"Are we still engaged?" he said quietly.

"What?" she asked more confused than ever.

"Once, I asked you to marry me, you said yes, and we were engaged. I know that it was staged. I know that an arena, hijacking, and a war have taken place since then, but considering we have never actually talked about it, I wanted to know….are we still engaged?"

This stopped her completely, as not even in her wildest dreams would she have imagined he would have asked this. Where was he going with this? She was trying to put her mind around it to come up with an answer, and finally settled on simple truth.

"Well, since it was a fake engagement, I suppose I thought it ended on its own with everything that happened, but I guess technically we never broke it off. " He looked at her and nodded with understanding.

"That's what I thought," he replied quietly.

Waiting for more from him, she finally asked, "Why are you asking me this Peeta?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Because before I proposed to you, I needed to know if there was a need to ask you again." His words raced out so fast she had to take a moment to get it all. Her fear was rising with each second at the implications of what he was saying.

"You want to get married?" she asked him.

"Yes. I want to marry you. I did even on the Victory Tour, I just didn't like the fact that I was forced to do it. You had to say yes and were not given the chance to choose me for yourself. I always wanted to be with you, though. You know that." She did, and in silence listened as he continued, "now that we are truly together, I thought that I could try asking again without the cameras and the world watching. It's just us. I love you Katniss. Will you marry me?" She had noticed that while he was talking he had taken her hands and was nervously holding them in his own now. She looked into his deep blue eyes that were searching for an answer. She started shaking herself as the moments ticked by.

Marry Peeta? The feelings surging through her scared her to the core. Once voice echoed above all the others in her mind. _"You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve him," _Haymitch had said to her so long ago. He was right, she knew. Peeta was so much better than she. He was with her now, but how long would it really last before he tired of her moody ways. Not to mention the fact that she would not have children and he deserved to be a father more than anyone one day. She was sure he would leave eventually, given the opportunity.

As always, Peeta seemed to read her thoughts. "Remind me to tell Haymitch he's an idiot for saying that to you. If you are thinking some silly thoughts about me being too good for you, get rid of them. You don't have to deserve me or earn my love. I give it to you freely. I also think that since I have been in love with you since I was five years old, I have a strong suspicion that the feeling won't go away any time soon, " he smiled at her.

The thoughts still running through her mind, she pushed aside all fear until she decided it all boiled down to one simple question. Did she want to marry him? She was already spending her life with him now and having an intimate relationship with him. They had made it through it all together. With that, she realized she had already made her decision. She had made it the night she confessed her love to him. As she looked up at him again, she realized she had still not answered him. The hope on his face was draining with each passing moment. She finally spoke up.

"Well, I guess since you could still technically say we were engaged, there is only one question to ask now."

His eyebrow raised up questioningly, "What's that?"

"When do you want to set the date?"

They decided that since they only wanted a simple trip to the justice building and toasting, that two weeks was plenty of time. They went and told Haymitch first, who woke up enough from his drunken state to murmur "About time." before passing out again. Katniss called her mother in District 4, who told her that she was so happy for her and knew that Peeta would be good to her. Annie and Johanna gave their congratulations each in their own unique way. Annie crying and saying how she wished Finnick could be there, Johanna ribbing Peeta as to how he could want to marry someone so brainless. They also told Effie, knowing that she would quickly inform all of the people necessary in the Capitol. The hardest was telling Gale, but Katniss knew she had to do it. After a couple of days of thinking, she decided a letter would be best. Many drafts later, she finally felt comfortable with the result.

_Gale,_

_I have heard you are working and staying in District 2 now. I hope that you are happy there. There are two things I wanted to tell you. First, that I forgive you. It still hurts, so much that I don't think we could ever be the friends we were, but at the same time, I want to forgive so that I can move on. Second, Peeta and I are getting married. After he returned to District 12, I realized you were right. He is the one I could not survive without. I think you already knew this, though. I hope you will understand._

_Keep well. Give your family all my best._

_Katniss_

The preparations were easy and so went fast. Peeta was going to make the cake and the bread for toasting. Katniss only needed to find a dress to wear. She debated a few different ideas, from borrowing one, to renting one like in the old days. Finally, she decided to look in her closet at all the dresses from the Victory Tour. So many fabrics and colors, she started taking one after one out, remembering each moment she had worn the outfit and still not feeling it was right. By the time she heard Peeta walk in the door of the house, her room looked like a disaster zone.

"Whoa! What in the world Katniss? Am I going to get to be able to sleep in bed tonight?" Peeta laughed as his eyes roamed around the room.

Katniss stood up. "Sorry, I was trying to decide what to wear. Nothing seems right."

"Well, maybe this will help. I don't know what it is, but it came from your prep team."

"My prep team? Why would they send me anything?" Katniss looked questioningly at Peeta.

He shrugged, "I don't know, but why don't you open I and see?"

He handed her a white box that as she looked at her emotions vulnerable. They was a large script C on the box. It could only stand for one thing, but that couldn't possibly be. She first took a small note that was placed on the top of the box.

_Katniss,_

_We heard your news. Cinna left this with us a few days before he was taken. He told us to give it to you only if and when you were getting married. _

_We wish you all the best._

_Love,_

_Venia, Flavius, and Octavia_

She pulled the top off of the box, which had another note on top of some thin white paper. This note had a different handwriting, but the words were from a voice she never thought she would hear again.

_My Dearest Katniss,_

_I know I will be gone when you receive this, but know that all my love has gone into it. I don't know exactly when it will be, but I am sure that one day you will marry Peeta, and not because the Capitol is making you do so, but because you truly love him. You may not have seen it, but I did, and know that one day it will come. When it does, I did not want you to marry in some Capitol dress, not when what you should truly wear is a dress befitting a District 12 wedding. That is what I have left for you here. The team has been given instructions to get it to you when they hear that you are to marry. I hope that they will have fulfilled my wishes. I am always betting on you, and Peeta…always._

_Cinna_

The light paper pulled apart easily to reveal a white dress, simple and satin, that felt like heaven as she brought it out of the box. It was off the shoulder, with a fitted bodice to the waist, and a skirt that flowed to just below her knees, with the back a little longer than the front. It was amazingly simple, yet exactly what she would want. As she looked at it, she gasped when she saw that embroidered in the hem of the skirt were little pearls. How could he have known what pearls would mean to us?

"It's amazing and perfect," Peeta remarked, "he always knew exactly what to do. You are going to look amazing. I don't think you have to look any further."

"Of course I don't!" she smiled. She rushed to the bathroom to try it on.

A week and a half passed quickly. Of course, Katniss should have realized that as soon as she felt even remotely comfortable with the situation that something would happen to throw the balance off. The day started off normally, with only 4 days left until the toasting., and she headed downstairs to the expected smell of bread. When she reached the lowest level, though, Katniss could tell something was wrong . The usual smell was tinged with burning. This was not good. She couldn't remember Peeta ever letting bread burn, other than the one time he did it on purpose all those years ago. The odor was obvious the closer she got to the kitchen. When she finally came through the doorway, she finally saw the smoke slowly coming from the oven, but her fiancée was nowhere to be seen. She rushed to grab an oversized mitt, turned the oven off, the n tried to pull the bread pan out. Once she felt secure that the house was not going to burn down, she went to search him out. She found him in the sitting room, standing behind a chair, gripping it so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Peeta," she started, "you let the brea-,." She stopped when she noticed his eyes. They were most definitely not blue, but close to a black color. Oh no, Katniss thought, not now. He must be in the middle of a flashback. She scrambled to think of what she could do, but before she could act, he spoke in an almost growl.

"Katniss, get out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving you." she raised her own voice to let him know she was serious.

"I don't want to hurt you. Go to Haymitch," Katniss could hear the pleading in his voice.

She wasn't going to give in so easily. "You're not going to hurt me, and if you can think you can out stubborn me, dream on!" Hiis eyes flashed even blacker with that statement, and Katniss thought that maybe that was not the right way to calm the situation.

"Ok, sorry. I shouldn't have said that, but I am staying, Peeta," her voice remaining calm and level. "Why don't I just go sit down over here." She went over to the comfortable couch where they usually spent most of the evening together talking or working on the plant or memory book. He kept his grip on the chair as she began to just talk to him. "I know I don't say much sometimes, but I am glad that I am with you. You are so good, not just to me, but to everyone. " She kept on and with each word she could see his breathing returning to normal and his eyes once again become a shade of blue. After about ten minutes, he finally let go of the chair. He walked over slowly to where she was and sat down.

"I don't know what happened," he started, "I was baking and it just hit. I wish I could tell you what triggered it, but I can't. All I can say is thank you for staying and talking to me. It really helped."

"You're welcome," she replied and sighed with relief as the tense moment seemed to be over. As they got up, they held hands walking to the kitchen, and Katniss had the thought that this was exactly what the "for better, or worse" statement meant in the old marriage vows that she had heard about.

The day dawned bright and shiny as Katniss opened her eyes on what would be her wedding day. As she knew he would be, Peeta was already gone. He was already baking at his old house, wanting to keep the excitement by letting her get ready for the event on her own and seeing her for the first time when they both arrived at the Justice Building. She got up and went about getting clean, showered, eating some breakfast, and trying to keep busy so that she would not be nervous. She had just finished eating when the door opened. Expecting it to be Peeta not being able to wait, she was surprised to see Haymitch there.

"Hi. You're up early," she stated.

"Well, I was told it was a big, big , big day, " he replied, "so I thought I would come by to say something that I should have told you a long time ago, sweetheart."

She had to admit she was curious, "And what is that?"

"I was wrong…you do deserve him, or more to the point, you deserve each other. After all you and the boy have been through, you both deserve this." She was moved by the words their old mentor was telling her.

"Thank you, Haymitch. I think it took me some time to come around, but here we are, " she said. "Who would have thought that day when we were reaped?"

"Yeah, who would've thought?" he laughed and with that walked out. Katniss continued to get ready, until finally it was time to put Cinna's beautiful creation on. The white dress fit her perfectly and fell in all the right places. She braided her hair and pinned it up, placing some dandelions and primroses carefully within her hair. It was the perfect touch, and she knew Peeta would like it. Time passed quickly, until it was time to head to the Justice Building. She walked out of the house and headed that direction. After what seemed like the longest walk of her life, she finally reached the building. People with cameras were everywhere. She should have known that Plutarch would get his publicity somehow once he found out about this. She tried to block it all from her mind and began to climb the stairs, her heart beating rapidly with each step. She got to the top and found him there, elegantly decked out in a dark suit and blue tie, love showing deep in his eyes as he looked at her. It made her focus on him and not on the circus around them. As soon as she locked eyes with him, her heartbeat calmed and all of and a feeling of assuredness washed over her like a ton of bricks. She knew without a doubt now that this was right.

"Together?" he asked her, reminding her of that fateful moment with the berries.

"Together," she answered. Hand in hand they turned, gave one last wave to the cameras, and walked inside to seal their union.

Later that evening, they sat in front of the fireplace, Peeta brought out the bread he had made early that morning. Immediately, Katniss smelled the familiar scent of raisins and nuts, once again bringing her back to a memory long ago. They were alone now. Haymitch must have made it clear that the media could have their picture, but after that to let them be. Katniss was grateful, as this was the most important moment to her anyways

She looked down at the loaf in Peeta's hands. "You remembered," she said to him.

"Of course I did," Peeta replied, "It seemed only fitting that it should be this bread tonight. It was this bread that kind of began everything."

She smiled at this and he broke the bread in two, giving her half. They each took their piece and lightly toasted it in the fire. With statements of love and they each fed each other; in this moment Katniss felt them all. Prim, Rue, Finnick, all of those she had lost. She could feel them here with them, and smiling . As the feeling filled her heart, she leaned in and kissed her husband wtih the passion only he could bring out in her and hope for the future. Oh yes, it had definitely been quite a year.

THE END

**Thanks for reading!**

**I would love to hear your reviews.**


	3. Fear and Joy

**This story is intended pretty much to follow the Presents chapter. ENJOY!**

**Fear and Joy**

"_When I first felt her stirring inside of me, I was consumed with a terror that felt as old as life itself. Only the joy of holding her in my arms could tame it"—Mockingjay Epilogue_

"If you think that I am going to let you touch me again after this, you better think again!" Katniss yelled through the agonizing pain she was feeling. She knew she had her own helping hand in this situation, but yelling at her husband was a way to vent.

Peeta just smiled down at her, saying "Sure, Katniss, whatever you say. I promise it will all be worth it when it's over. You're doing great"

"After nine months, I'm ready for this to be over. Can't they do anything?" she pleaded with him.

"You're too far along. It's coming, I promise, "he took her hand to squeeze it. "Just remember what you've learned to calm yourself."

_Just remember what I learned_, Katniss let her mind wonder at that thought. She had learned so much through this experience of pregnancy, and trying to place exactly what lesson Peeta was referring to was difficult at this particular time.

She went back in her mind to the beginning of it. Starting with deciding to give up her birth control, getting the positive pregnancy test, and telling Peeta. She was on the highest of highs that particular night. The next few months after that seemed to validate her decision to do this. She had morning sickness, but she found it was more of a nuisance than anything. Peeta would hold her hair back for her while she sat over the toilet, and then afterwards get her crackers and tea to settle her stomach. He would stay with her until it finally passed, then leave for the bakery. She would usually then feel good enough to head out and try to hunt some. Some days were better than others at that, but at least she was still able to get out. If the smell became too much for her, she would just pick some berries and other things, then head back. It was as terrible as Delly had claimed it was, but she was still happy when ended.

There were other markers to make the first months easy. Telling those closest to them was an entertaining enterprise. Since most were aware of Katniss firm declaration to not have children, their shocked faces were priceless when they told them that they would indeed be bringing a baby into the world. Of course, they all wondered what Peeta did to finally convince her to do it. As soon as those in the Capitol learned of the news, through Effie of course, Plutarch immediately called and begged for an interview. Katniss beamed with pride as Peeta told him in no certain terms that they would not do it, and to make sure the reporters and cameras were kept away. For once, Plutarch seemed to have listened, as she had been left in peace for the most part all of these months.

All of this changed when she was about four and a half months along. She was walking around in the house, about to head out when she felt a strange sensation in her abdomen. She equated it to like having butterflies inside that were fluttering, which was impossible. She vaguely remembered someone telling her that around this time she would feel the baby moving. That is what the feeling must have been. Knowing that, the reality of this baby hit her hard. It was REAL. It was ALIVE inside her. In a few months it would be out of her and into this world.

Katniss instinctively put her hand over her stomach and sat down, reeling. All of the sudden her thoughts ran. How could she have done this? There are so many things that could happen to it. It would be so vulnerable, and what kind of mother would she be? Terrible. She had no idea what to do with a baby. What was she thinking? She couldn't do this. She wasn't fit to be a mother. She was broken, and no child deserved that. She quickly ran to her room, turned off the lights and laid in bed, trying to sleep to get away from the feelings. That only ended in making it worse.

The nightmare was stronger than any she had in a while. She was walking around the capitol in her Mockingjay uniform, dead children all around her on the group. The grief was overwhelming in her soul as she looked at all the young faces. She wanted to scream, but her voice would not make a sound. With one last attempt, she used all her energy, and created a yell that seem to reach the heavens. Immediately, her eyes opened and she found herself sweating, and being swaddled by two strong arms.

"Katniss, wake up. It's okay. I'm here. It's not real. It's only a nightmare. I love you. We are here together," Peeta's soothing words rushed out of his mouth and into her heart. He saw her eyes open and looked at her, stating, "There you are."

"I'm sorry, Peeta. It was terrible. I fell asleep and it was the worst nightmare ever; "

"Its okay, Katniss. I wish I had been here sooner. I'm home now. Do you want to talk about it?" he stroked her hair as he held her.

"I don't know. I felt the baby move for the first time today, and it scared me. I never thought something like that would scare me so much, so I came up here to calm down. I just ended up falling asleep," she explained.

"I'm sorry you went through it alone. You could have called me to talk about it," he told her.

"I know, but I thought I could handle it and didn't want to bother you," she replied guiltily.

"I want to be here for you if you need me. Just call next time, OK?"

"OK," she said and relaxed into his arms.

"Want me to make something to eat?" he asked ending the conversation.

"Alright and she followed him downstairs for a quiet meal and night. He held her for the longest time that evening in bed, patiently waiting for her to fall into sleep. She had no more nightmares, but awoke the next morning to Peeta gone, having left a note.

_Katniss,_

_Sorry that I had to leave before you got up. I hope you feel better today. I left you some cheese buns. Please try to eat something and get out if you can._

_Love always, Peeta_

She went downstairs and saw the delicious buns waiting for her. She didn't want to eat, but forced a couple down since Peeta had taken the time to make them. He had also told her to get out, but she didn't feel like seeing anyone at all. It was supposed to rain, too, which meant she could go to the woods. Her only option was to go and see Haymitch. Maybe if she could get him to let her clean his house a little, she could be busy and get her mind off the baby. She walked through the Victor's Village to his house, walking through the door as he never locked it.

She found him in the kitchen, face down on the table, and the bottle left in his hand. He must have had a really bad night, Katniss thought, if he was like this. She shook him to try and wake him.

"Haymitch! Haymitch! Wake up," she yelled. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled.

"You're drunk," she retorted without hesitation.

"You're knocked up," he came back at her. She scowled at him and finally decided to get to the point of her visit.

"Can I clean up around here to keep busy?" she asked, "Peeta wanted me to get out today."

"Sure. Why did our daddy-to-be want you out of the house?" His curiosity was aroused.

"I freaked out yesterday and had a really bad nightmare. Peeta found me." With Haymitch, truth was always best.

"And just why were you freaking out?"

"I felt the baby move. It scared me. It became so real to me, and I realized I was stupid for thinking I could have this baby. I'm not ready. I don't know how to be a mother" Katniss went on, letting all the emotions and fears flow out of her. When she was done, Haymitch looked at her for a moment, and then actually began to laugh.

"This isn't funny." She thought he was more unfeeling than she knew for that.

"Yes it is, sweetheart. I never thought you would ever be one to let fear rule you. Go into the arena twice, be the face of a rebellion, and you will face those head on. But, have a baby and you run and hide? I think it is hilarious." He took a swig of his flask.

She paused to think this through. What he said was true. She had never been one to be afraid or to let fear stop her from what she needed to do. Only now, a tiny thing inside her had her wanting to crawl into a shell and never come out. She needed to face this, but so far the fear was winning.

"What can I do?" she asked him.

He looked at her. "Good things have happened to you, right?

"Yes, I guess so." She replied, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, why don't you try thinking of something good for each time a thought of fear hits? Maybe if you focus on a good memory each time, the fear won't be so strong. You can maybe repeat it to yourself, like a game. See who can win. You know you hate to lose." He stopped there to gauge her reaction.

"I guess I could try it. I don't know if it will work, but I am willing to do anything at this point." With that, she thanked him and turned toward the door. By the time she was about to close it, Haymitch was passed out again.

Instead of going home, she took a little walk. Not to anywhere in particular, just to clear her head and think. Of course she had good thoughts and good memories. Some came easily to her mind. District 11 sending her bread in the arena, Madge giving her the Mockingjay pin, and Peeta giving her the bread, and so many other things that people had done for her. The more she thought, the more she came up with them. Maybe it could work, she told herself.

She finally headed home just in time to see Peeta coming towards the house at the same time.

"Hey there! You went out." He noted.

"Yeah; I took your advice for once. I went to see Haymitch, and then took a walk. It helped," she told him.

"I'm glad," he smiled at her. "Let's go inside," and they did, getting cleaned up and starting to make the evening meal together. While she was peeling potatoes, the feeling hit again, that fluttering in her abdomen. She topped for a minute to calm herself, and already she felt that tenseness rise in her and her breathing quickening. I need to think of something, she thought, and the first vision that came to her mind was Rue. She was so young and sweet, standing in the trees, and telling her to place the leaves of certain plants on her stings. The sight of it made her smile, and as she did Katniss realized that she was once again relaxed, even as the fluttering was still there.

"Peeta, come here," she said, "There is something I want to show you."

He walked over to her and she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Do you feel that?" she asked. He concentrated for a moment, followed by his face lighting up in a smile.

"I do feel it!" he gleefully told her. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, it is isn't it? We really are doing this, aren't we?" she asked him.

"We sure are."

So, here she was now trying to push out of her body the thing that was making those movements all those months ago, and boy did it hurt! She kept breathing as the contractions kept getting closer and closer. Her mother had come in to help her with the delivery. Through the agony, she kept repeating the mantra of "I can do this" to herself. Peeta hadn't left her side all the hours she had been in labor. Her mother told her she was getting close and that she would need to push soon.

As the fear began to rise in her, she again took her lesson to heart and began to ponder on those thoughts that brought her peace through the emotional turmoil. She was calm and steady as her mother looked her over and said it was time.

"OK, Katniss, I want you to push down hard," she instructed. Katniss complied, trying to bear down as much as she possibly could. She felt like something was ripping through her body. She counted to ten, and then eased up to breathe a little.

"I think one more time will do it," her mother said, "come on." Katniss rose up and pushed again, and just when she didn't think she could give more, all of the sudden she felt something release from her body. She lay back down, and after a few seconds a new sound entered the room. The baby's cry was loud and insistent, but to Katniss it was relief itself to hear and know that her child was finally in the world.

Her mother let Peeta cut the cord, then took the bundle over to another area of the room to clean it up. When she returned, she had the baby wrapped up and handed it over to Katniss.

"It's a girl," her mother smiled, "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you"

Katniss took the bundle and looked down at her daughter. Dark tuffs of hair were immediately evident, but she was rewarded even more as the baby for just a moment opened her eyes. It wasn't long, but it was enough for Katniss to see that they were of a deep blue color she knew all too well.

She looked at her husband. "Peeta, she has your eyes!" she told him.

"And your hair, I see. She beautiful and amazing, just like her mother," he gushed and continued to admire the tiny infant as he sat down beside Katniss on the bed. In this moment, she felt something that was almost a new emotion to her. Calm, peace, happiness, contentment, elation, love, and hope all rolled into one. There was only one word she could use to express it. With that word she also found it would be perfect for another reason.

"You know, we didn't choose a name before now," she mentioned to Peeta.

"Yeah, I guess we should talk about it. Do you have any thoughts?"

"I do. I was wondering if we could name her Joy." She stopped there to see how her husband took her suggestion. After a moment of contemplation,she saw his face light up. He replied, "Joy Mellark. I think it is the perfect name for her." With the decision made, the two once again took in the peace of being together, holding their newborn daughter in their arms and basking in the first moments as a family of three.

THE END


	4. Second Time Around

**This is going to be the last chapter. I never thought I would write four one shot stories-but here we are! This one came from the thought I had a few days ago that there have been lots of stories written about Katniss deciding to have her first child, but what about the second? Since the first one was difficult, I think it is interesting she decided to do it again. So, here is my story. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Second Time Around**

_Carrying him was a little easier, but not much."-Mockingjay Epilogue_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Joy; Happy Birthday to you!" The ending of the song echoed through the house. Katniss was watching her little girl as she eyed the two layer cake that was just for her. Sugar flowers were all around the sides and a huge two was frosted on the top, with two candles lit beside it. Peeta had definitely pulled out all the stops, making sure that everything was made of chocolate, as Joy had requested. The look on her face right now would be worth it all to him, as she quickly attempted to blow out the candles, and greedily dug into the large piece she was given. Katniss had to laugh when her daughter looked up, minutes later; frosting covering the bottom half of her face and even into her hair. It was an amazing feeling to be laughing, something she didn't imagine she would really do in the world she used to live in.

But, it was a new world now, and these last couple of years had brought more laughter than she ever thought possible. Joy was responsible for many of those moments. As much as she had feared becoming a mother, she had to admit that her daughter had made it so easy on her up to this point. She slept through the night after only a couple of weeks, had fed easily, and in the last couple of months became potty trained. Katniss thought that maybe the fates were being kind after so much hardship by at least making something in her life go smoothly. If Joy continued to be as amazingly easy as she was, then Katniss had much to look forward to.

Peeta had helped, too, in making her job as mother easier. As expected, he was the most patient and attentive father. She was most definitely Daddy's girl, with two matching personalities to go along with their eyes. Joy adored him, and already was his shadow at the bakery, wanting to watch and learn everything he was doing. They had even got her a little apron for her birthday to wear while she was playing at being Peeta's assistant.

As Katniss picked up the wrapping paper after all the presents had been opened and everyone had left, she was left with a happy tired feeling. Joy was now in bed, so she had some time to be with Peeta. He came into the room to help her pick up after cleaning the dishes.

"How is it coming in here?" he asked

"Just fine. It was quite a party, wasn't it?" she talked as she continued to pick up.

"Yeah. For such a simple party, it was sure a lot of work!" and they laughed together. Once they completed picking up, they headed up to their bedroom for the night. As they did, things got passionate quickly, and they lost themselves in each other for a time. Things had definitely picked up in that department lately, Katniss had to admit. That part of their marriage had always been good, but Peeta had been especially amorous lately, and it seemed to rub off on her, too.

Afterwards, she headed to the bathroom, and started her usual routine to get ready for bed. During this, she realized it was about time to take her pill again. She only did it every three months, but considering she had done it on the same schedule for so many years, there was no need for a calendar reminder. In fact, just back in Ju…, Katniss' mind completely stopped at this. June. The last time she was to have taken the pill. She usually did it on the first of the month, as it was easy to remember without help. The problem was, Katniss remembered that on the first of June she and Peeta had taken Joy to District 4 to visit her mother. There were many things they did while they were there, but she knew that one thing she absolutely did not do was take her pill.

How could she have been so stupid? She had always been careful with things like this, especially this. To make sure, she opened her medicine cabinet and found her bottle. She was usually given 20 pills at a time. If she counted correctly, and she knew she did, there should be thirteen pills left in her bottle. She twisted the lid off and looked at the little round white tablets. She counted once, twice, three times to be sure. There were fourteen. She had missed one.

Fear immediately started to set in. She had been off for three months, and how many times had they been intimate? More than she could remember. Curse Peeta and her being unable to resist him! She tried to find things to calm herself down. "OK, just because I have been off does not necessarily mean I am pregnant. I haven't had any symptoms. I would know by now, right?" She said this to herself and tried to make herself believe it made sense. She finished her routine and went to bed, resolved to not think about it anymore.

Of course, the odds were never in her favor. A few days later, she started throwing up in the mornings, and her breasts started to feel somewhat tender. This had only happened to her one time before. She said on her bed and put her head in her hands. She had to tell Peeta. Joy was with Thom and Delly playing with their kids, so now was as good of time as any. She called to him downstairs and he came right up and in the room looking for her.  
"Katniss, are you in here? What do you want?" He walked into the bathroom and found her.

"I think we need to find a pregnancy test," she told him.

"A pregnancy test? But how could that be, I mean, you take your pills."

"I know, but I forgot to take one three months ago, and now I think I might be pregnant." She explained to him how she figured out that she missed a pill and that now she was having symptoms. Peeta ran off to find a test, and came back about 20 minutes later. Katniss took the box and opened it to reveal the stick. She did what she needed to do, then went to sit with Peeta on the bed while they waited. Five minutes later the answer came. It was positive. She was pregnant. She looked at her husband, who she could easily tell was excited, but was trying hard to hide it behind his concern over her reaction.

He finally spoke, "Are you okay? We never even discussed the possibility of having another one."

"I'm just shocked. It's so unexpected. I'll be okay once it sinks in, I think," she answered. "You can be excited Peeta," and with her reassuring words his face finally brought forth the smile that had wanted to burst out with the news that he was to be a father again. He picked her up off the ground and twirled her around. She couldn't help but smile at his boyish nature sometimes.

When Joy came home, they told her. She seemed to understand once Katniss said the word baby and pointed to her stomach. Of course, the little girl joined her father in their happiness with the moment. They had dinner and time as a family, while beginning to make plans for the new addition.

Once again, the time passed quickly for Katniss. Before she knew it, she was about 13 weeks along. So far, so good, she had thought. This pregnancy had definitely been different so far. With Joy, she could only stand being in the woods periodically, and only for a short amount of time. This one, though, she felt no nausea or any ill effects no matter how long she stayed amongst the trees. She told Peeta that she thought this baby would be a hunter. He laughed at that thought, as he had always wanted a child who was just like his wife.

As she went to bed that night, she fell asleep in Peeta's arms quickly from exhaustion. It was amazing how fast the nightmare hit her. Snow was alive, coming into her house, demanding that her children be given to him. The Peacekeepers entering to take them out the door, all the while they were screaming. Watching them in an arena, fighting death, while she could do nothing. Katniss sat up, and realized it was her screaming instead of the children. She was thrashing against the arms that held her, and almost hyperventilating. A voice finally registered in her mind, the one she needed to hear.

"Katniss, I'm here. It's okay. Calm down, love, please." Peeta began stroking her arms and rubbing her back. It took about five minutes, but her breathing was normal and she could speak.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta. I wasn't expecting this. Last time, it was when the baby moved in me that triggered the nightmares. This was so soon," she said in apology.

"You never have to apologize for nightmares, Katniss. I'm just concerned about you. Like you said, this is early, and we have so many more weeks before it's through."

Katniss sighed, "How am I going to make it? It was tough enough last time."

"Mommy? Daddy?" A little voice broke through the darkness.

"Joy, sweetie, what are you doing up?" Katniss did not want her daughter seeing her in this condition.

"Heard Mommy. Mommy feels bad. Want to make feel better." Joy walked over and crawled into the bed, "Want Pinkie?" She held up her most prized possession, the little stuffed pink dog that Haymitch had given her when she was born. It practically never left her side and she slept with it every night. For her to offer it like this was an amazing sacrifice in her eyes.

"Joy, that is so sweet, but you can keep Pinkie. I think I would like to have some hugs and kisses from you, though. That would be the best thing to make me feel better." Katniss replied and the little girl immediately went into her mother's arms and covered her face with kisses and giving her a huge bear hug. Peeta watched this interaction and couldn't help be moved by the moment. He put his arms around both females and as a family they stayed like that for a few minutes. The two adults then could feel the two year old yawning, but instead of taking her back to bed, they laid her down between them, intertwining their hands that hey placed upon her.

They all fell sleep in this way and Katniss felt peace returning to her. I can do this, she thought. The nightmares will come, but this time I not only have my game of good memories, I have Joy. Her love, along with Peeta's, is all I really need. I can make it through with them. They will be there to catch me in those moments. To make sure I don't fall. She was ready to face the rest of this pregnancy.

Six months later, Matthew Mellark was born. Named as such because he was such a gift to them, even if he was an unexpected one. When Katniss first held him, she once again felt a new feeling like she had with Joy. It was different, though, as joy was only a part of the feeling. It was joy combined with peace, calm, and security. It was family. It was home. And it was hers. She once more stated her mantra to herself.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen Mellark. I was in two arenas, a rebellion, and pain beyond imagining. I came home to District 12 in despair. I healed. I am a hunter, a wife, and a mother. I am alive. I have survived. I am living, and I will never forget._

_THE END_

_Thanks so much to everyone for reading! I would love to have your reviews!_


	5. Question for Readers!

Hi everyone! Well, I know I said that I was done, but I have had two more ideas for one-shots. One idea was to write about the questions that Katniss and Peeta's children ask and their journey of telling them everything that happened to them and how it makes the children stronger. My other idea was just a little one about Peeta wondering how Katniss came to choose him, and if she might have chosen differently if a certain hunter had returned to 12.

I would love to hear your thoughts. I want to write them, but could use some encouragement. Let me know if you like the ideas and if you have any yourself that I might think about. Please let me know what you think!

Bookgirl318


	6. Reassurance

**Here is one of the ideas I had finally written down. This is the first from Peeta's point of view. I thought it was time some of his insecurities came out! I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**I do not own these characters. They are the amazing work of Suzanne Collins**

**REASSURANCE**

"I got a letter from Gale today," Katniss sleepily said to him as he was about to drift off. Peeta's eyes immediately flew open at this statement. He looked down at her in his arms as she continued, "He is coming to visit District 12 next week, and he wants to see us."

Peeta, now awake, thought about this. Gale was coming to visit, and was going to see Katniss for the first time, in what…twenty years? He knew there had been letters exchanged throughout the years, ever since Katniss wrote to him to tell Gale she forgiven him, but they had never actually seen each other since each had left the Capital all those years ago. Now he would be here in the flesh, and Peeta had to admit, this made him nervous. He also knew it must make Katniss nervous, as she put off telling him until now right before bed. Peeta tried to push the racing thoughts in his mind away, deciding that talking about it with her tomorrow was a better plan, and obviously what she had intended.

"Ok, Katniss, thanks for letting me know. We can discuss it tomorrow," he replied and she once again laid her head against his chest as she had for so many years now, and was quickly asleep. Peeta was not as lucky as his mind continued to think on the subject. He was tense, but tried to stay still so as not to wake his wife.

Gale. The one name and person who could bring fear in his thoughts even now. Over the years, he had always wondered what would have happened if Gale had come back to District 12 instead of going to 2. Would things have ended up the same? The idea that he had won her by default always had bothered him, but he was just so happy to have her, that he let it go. With Gale here, though, his presence brought all the fear he had pushed aside back to the forefront. The more Peeta let his mind wonder on it, the more uncomfortable he felt. So at 3:00 in the morning, he finally decided he would have to talk to Katniss about it at some point. With that decision, he finally tried to get a little sleep.

When he went down for breakfast, Peeta smiled at finding his wife flipping pancakes with their five year old daughter, while their 2 and ½ year old son had some toys over on the other side of the room. It was one of those non rushed mornings he so loved on the weekends when he didn't have to work. He picked Matthew up, carried him over to where the girls were, and kissed them all good morning. They all sat down and began to eat.

"Did you sleep alright last night?" Katniss asked.

"Not much. I had a lot on my mind," he always was honest with her.

She looked concerned as she asked, "Are you feeling okay? Anything you need to talk about?"

"Well, yes, I think we do need to talk. The kids are going over to visit Haymitch today anyways, so we can do it then.

The rest of the day went quickly as they just spent time together as a family. Joy painted with Peeta in his studio, and later they all went for a walk in the woods. On the way back, the adults left their children for their weekly time with "Uncle" Haymitch. He was worked on his drinking since the kids had been born, and was truly doing better. Katniss and Peeta headed home and finally sat down with some tea. He had to admit he was ready to get his thoughts out.

"Katniss, there is something I've been wanting to know," he started.

"And what's that?" she was definitely curious as to what had been on his mind.

"Why did you choose me?" he asked almost in a whisper as he was not sure what he was going to hear.

She now had a look of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I came back, and Gale didn't, so I have always wondered if you stayed with me because I was here and he wasn't. If he had come back, what would you have done? Would you still have picked me? I think the door was never truly closed there, and I am just nervous with him coming back as to how it will affect you…affect us," and he let out a breath as all he had inside came out.

Her reaction was one of pure shock. "Peeta! I can't believe that you just said all that. After being married for twenty years and not one, but two children, you still think that I might have feeling for Gale? You would doubt that I truly love you and chose you?"

He looked sheepish as she spoke. He should have realized it made it looked like he doubted her. He didn't doubt her feelings for him, so he continued. "I just was never sure if you chose me simply because I was the one close by."

That must have not helped, because she looked at him in frustration, then after a moment, her look became calm and she asked him, "Did I ever tell you why the night we came together happened on that particular night?"

His mind went back to the night she was referencing. They had been growing closer together for a few months, but on this night, they consummated that blooming relationship, and Katniss for the first time told him that she loved him. It was one of the most amazing nights ever in his life, and he remembered that it was Katniss who initiated all that had happened. Afterwards, since he was backing in the glow of being together with her, he had failed to ask her why she had done it.

"No, you never did tell me. What happened?" He was anxious, yet wanting to hear her answer.

"Before we made love, I had a realization of sorts. Yes, I know that I had been struggling to figure out my feelings for you and Gale, but that night, I knew that what I needed was you, not him. I chose you because I could not survive without you. You brought me back to life by coming back, and only the hope and love you give me could have done that. Gale is full of fire, just like me, and I knew that is not what I needed. He was a good friend, but only you could inspire the hunger that made me want more, so much more, and over these years together you have given that to me. I chose you Peeta because I knew that I realized that I was in love with you! Get that into your thick skull and get out that jealousy that somehow has remained all this time." She scowled at him, followed by her taking his face in her hands and kissing him passionately. He reacted to her and they spent the next moments lost in each other.

Peeta had heard everything she had said and was sideswiped by her story. He had never known this and was amazed by her declaration. "Katniss, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let this get the best of me. I never would have thought that I would still be jealous of Gale after all this time. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I was, though. I know that you love me. I am sorry."

They were sitting on the couch, and Katniss moved to sit in his lap and rest her head on his shoulder. "It's alright," she smiled, "just don't do it again!" Peeta felt his own smile come over him as he relaxed into her.

The visit was scheduled to happen two Saturdays from that day. Peeta kept busy between work and his children, so much so that there was no time to even feel the nerves he did that first night. Before he knew it, though, the day for Gale to arrive had come. They spent the morning picking up and cleaning around the house. Katniss could see that he was tense, and every once in a while would tell him, "It's going to be okay."

At 5:00 sharp, there was a knock at their door. The kids, as usual, ran ahead to answer it. When the door was opened, the family was surprised to see not only one person, but five. Gale was standing there, at once recognizable, although older. He was most definitely not alone. With him were a petite, yet beautiful, blonde woman, and three children. The oldest was a boy who looked like a carbon copy of his father, and a girl around Joy's age, who looked to be a miniature of her mother and was hiding behind Gale's leg. There also was a baby who seemed to be a few months old. Peeta was shocked, not to see that Gale had a family (Katniss had told him this from the letters she received), but that they had come with him. He had been under the impression that Gale would be alone on this visit, and looking at his wife, Peeta knew that this is what she had thought, as well.

There was silence for a moment or two which was finally broken by the hunter. "Hello Catnip. I've made it."

"And brought your family, I see," she replied, "Why don't you introduce everyone?"

Gale introduced his wife, Lydia, and his children, followed by Peeta and Katniss having them meet Joy and Matthew. They decided to eat dinner first, and the conversation flowed with small talk about life in their two districts, and discussion of people each couple knew, past and present. Afterwards, the kids were then told to go and play together, which they did happily, seemingly to get along in no time. A playpen was found for the baby to play in and the adults finally settled in to talk.

"Peeta, if it's okay with you, I'd like to take a walk with Katniss to talk alone. I have some things I need to say to her," the older male asked. Peeta could feel himself tense, but remembered the conversation of the previous week and what Katniss had told him. He knew that he could trust her completely, so he told them to go with his blessing. The two old Seam friends found their jackets and walked out, leaving Peeta with Lydia. He didn't know her, and wondered what he could talk about with her in conversation.

"You don't have to worry, they won't run off together," she said and he could hear the almost teasing in her voice. He was surprised by her statement. It was almost if she could read his mind.

"I know. How did you know what I was thinking?" He was curious as to how she seem to read him so well.

"I could see how tense you were, and I recognized that look from somewhere else," she told him.

"And where was that?"

"On myself, for the first couple of years Gale and I were married. He would talk about Katniss constantly. So much so that it drove me up a wall. I thought for the longest time that I could never compete. Then I made a decision that changed everything."

He was totally absorbed now. "And what did you decide?"

"That I wasn't going to compete. Gale had his past with Katniss, and that was what it was…the past. I was there, and I was his present, and hopefully, his future. It wasn't right for me to compete with the past. I decided I had to be myself and let Gale love me for who I was. Once I did that, I stopped worrying and our relationship got even better. I am secure in what we have so I don't worry about Katniss anymore. That's how I knew I could come here and be alright."

Peeta took all of this in, and realized Lydia had a point. Gale was Katniss' past, and he was who she had now and for the future. The years of their marriage and the children they had together only strengthened the bond they shared. Wasn't that what Katniss had been trying to tell him the other night? The thought strengthened him and brought his spirits back. He smiled at Lydia and began to clean up form dinner with her help. She then said she should check on the children, so she left to go find him leaving Peeta alone. He decided to use the time to go out to the garden. He needed to check on the Primrose bushes.

He was looking at them and watering when a voice interrupted him. "I would have never thought to plant those for her." Peeta turned and saw the shadowy figure of Gale standing before him.

"When I came back, it was the only thing I could think of to do to show that I cared and was sorry that it had happened to her" he replied while he continued to work on the bushes.

"It was the right thing to do. I'm sorry you had to be the one to clean up the mess I left Katniss in by what I did." Gale said with eyes lowered, the guilt written on his face.

Peeta sighed, "It worked out. We healed together and it brought us closer in the end."

"I always knew it was going to be you. Even before we went into the capitol" Gale replied with authority. "Like I said that night in Tigris' basement, she never kissed me like she did you. Katniss and I are so alike, which is how I know how she operates in her thinking. She may not have understood, but I did that you were the one who made her feel loved the way she needed. I can see now that she was right. She is not just having a life, but living. You gave her that."

"Thank you, Gale. All I have ever wanted was to love her and make her happy. She doesn't make it easy some days!" Peeta said laughing a little.

"Don't I know it, but from what I see in Katniss, you've done pretty well for yourself," and with that the two went back inside to join the women. It was getting late, and it was time to get the children to bed. Sleepy kids were gathered, and as the Hawthorne family started to walk out the door, Katniss gave Lydia a hung. She followed this with a hug her old friend, saying "Take care of yourself."

Peeta also hugged Lydia and shook Gale's hand. They turned and left, and the Mellark's closed their door and let out their breaths at finally being alone again. The couple quickly bathed and got the children to bed, desperately wanting to get together and talk. When goodnights were said, both trudged in exhaustion to their bedroom, finding each other and arms immediately going around in an embrace.

"I think it went well," Peeta started, "don't you?"

"Yes, it did. I had no idea we would meet his family, but they were wonderful," Katniss noted. "It was funny, in talking with Lydia, she most definitely reminded me of someone."

"Who is that?" Peeta asked with his eyebrow raised.

Katniss couldn't help but laugh, "You! She reminded me of you with her sweet, calm, and considerate nature. She just had that easy way about her that is like you. Since Gale is like me, I guess it makes sense if you think about it."

Peeta had to smile at the thought with her, "Yeah, it does. Did your talk with Gale go well?"

"Yeah, it did. We got a lot out into the open. We had already discussed some of it in our letters, but it was good to actually talk about it in person. I told him he doesn't need to feel guilty anymore. I have forgiven him. Prim would not want him to feel that way." Katniss recounted.

"I'm glad you were able to get it out. I also got to talk to Gale." Peeta continued the conversation.

"Oh, you did? That must have been interesting." Katniss smirked.

"It was. He told me that he knew you would ultimately choose me, and that we have done pretty well for ourselves. He's glad that you are happy. I think that is all he really wanted, and knew that I was the one to do that. He said I've done pretty well for myself." He said with a teasing air of confidence.

Katniss caught on to his mood. "Yeah, I guess you've done alright," she joked and then continued, "Actually, you have been amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better life than what I have right now."

"Me either," Peeta replied, giving her a loving kiss. Soon after sleep was calling and they got ready for bed. Later, as they lay in bed with arms and legs entangled, Peeta looked at his sleeping wife. He would never doubt her love ever again. If this visit had proven anything, it was that it was always meant to be this way. With his children sleeping in the next rooms and Katniss here so peaceful in his arms, he thought that things were not just good, but that his life was pretty much perfect.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading! I still plan to write one more one shot about the kids and the questions they will eventually ask about their parent's past. I hope you enjoyed this. Please, please, please REAVIEW! They make my day.**


End file.
